


At Least Out Loud

by daelisix



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 08:38:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19103575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daelisix/pseuds/daelisix
Summary: Younghyun came unexpectedly in your life. He kept on appearing from nowhere until you consider each other as someone dear to your hearts. A very special friend, if not a best friend.But you won't admit you're in love with him, or at least not out loud, thinking he's still in love with his first love. But all it takes is just one movie and a couple cans of beer for you to know that he feels the same way.Will you still not say it out loud?





	At Least Out Loud

**Author's Note:**

  * For [colleemon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/colleemon/gifts).



> Here's a little something for @colleemon  
> -  
> Please bear with me in this fic bc I wasn8 really able to focus while writing this. I kept on getting distracted that I don't even know if this makes sense or could make you guys feel 'feelings'. I wrote this while walking, while I was out drinking with friends, and while walking home. So pleeeease, bear with me bc this fic lacks in so many ways.
> 
> I just wanted to post this before the day ends bc it's a birthday gift for Ali!
> 
> Also, I did not check this so excuse the mistakes.

"Hey, Kitty!"

Younghyun grimaces at the nickname. "I told you to stop calling me that. And I'm not a cat. I'm a fox." He flashes his perfect white teeth before he drops his forearm on your shoulder. "Where are we eating today?"

You giggle and shrug, two hands in the pocket of your favorite hoodie.

"Where does the cat want to eat?" You look at him and see his eyes are following someone. You trace his line of vision.

_Ayeon._

You trap a sigh, look back at him and elbows him. "Burger King?" You raise a brow.

He shifts his gaze on you and beams. Seeing his sharp eyes narrowing caused by his wide smile, your heart swells. Oh, what you'd do just to let that smile stay in place.

You've been by his side for years. He came in your life like a thief at night--no warning, he just struck your heart and made a bullseye.

You still remember his sweaty yet beaming face looking up at you after running. You were so startled when a hand abruptly held your forearm for support and a panting man was suddenly in front of you, his other hand on his thigh to support his weight, too.

As if you weren't surprised enough, he took your drink (that you got from Burger King) and sip from it. He let out a sharp breath after and gave the cup back to you. "Thank you," he grinned as he tapped your shoulder and ran again.

He must be late, you thought. When you look at your drink, stare at the straw, you contemplated whether to sip on it, or just throw the straw away. You did the former after wiping it.

After that encounter, he kept on appearing.

One time, as you were finding a seat in the packed cafeteria, a loud voice pervaded the area as he called _Miss Burger King_ out and waved his hand high for you to see.

You felt so embarrassed feeling people's eyes on you so you walked to the opposite direction instead. Just when you thought you're safe, a sudden weight dropped around your shoulder. He followed you.

There was also one time when you were in the library, cramming for a report, and he just unexpectedly appeared in front of you.

He kept on appearing from nowhere and you only knew his name after two weeks. And just as how unexpected he came into your life, a special bond developed and now you both consider your friendship special.

He's a gleeful person but he lets you see his vulnerability. The first time a drunk Younghyun welcomed your sight is still fresh in your mind.

It was a cold night when someone kept ringing your doorbell and banging on the door. When you flipped it open, a pink-cheeked smiling Younghyun dropped in front of you. He was stressed with his part-time jobs and school works that he needed a breather.

The second one was when he was dumped. The next one was when had a crush on someone who's in a relationship. There were many other times, too. But what you couldn't forget is when he was intoxicated when his first love came back.

"Ayeon," he softly mumbled as he was hugging your forearm. He snuggled closer and held you tighter.

That was a year and a half ago and that was the first time you felt something different towards him. That sight of him made your heart ache not knowing the reason why. You just knew that in that moment, you started seeing him in a different light.

You were never a cat person--not that you hate cats, though--but having Younghyun in your life feels like having one.

One minute he clings on you, the other minute he's on his own. He knows the passcode of your apartment so you'd sometimes see him asleep on your couch, and sometimes on your bed. Other times, on the floor.

He does his stuff and at the end of the day, he'd go back to you like how cats go home after they've wandered off.

You were reminiscing all these during lunch and now, you're both on your couch battling over the remote control. He trapped your legs between his thighs, his damn thighs, those damn freaking thighs, and wrapped his arms around you to get the remote you're trying to hide at your back.

"Marveeeeel!" He says in a sing-song manner.

"Disney!" You retort as you try to move.

He narrows his eyes on you and you inhale deeply.

"Oh no, no, no, no," You chant nervously as you realize what he's about to do. And suddenly, "Aaaahh!!" You scream loudly as you kick in the air aggressively.

"I'll keep tickling you if you won't give the controller to me."

"Ahh, shit!" You keep on shifting position. "No," you laugh. "I'd rather die. I want to--" you breathe "--watch Disney!"

"You've rewatched every Disney movie more than 50 times already." He keeps on letting his fingers dance on tummy.

"You've rewatched--Ahh! Stop!-Marvel movies more than a hundred times!"

He finally stop but still trapping your legs between his thighs.

"Fine, but cook some ramen."

Half an hour after, his loud voice filled your flat.

"I will find my way. I can go the distance." He sings with Hercules as he follows his actions. So much for not wanting to watch Disney.

You roll your eyes back to the screen. He still isn't letting your legs free and your arm is still enclosed in his arms. His head is leaning on your shoulder.

A very familiar song plays several minutes after. You know the song too well to not sing it in your mind and retort to the lyrics at the same time.

_"No chance, no way_

_I won't say it, no, no"_

You glance at Younghyun and let out a sigh softly. _Yep, I won't say it._

_"You swoon, you sigh_

_Why deny it? Uh-oh"_

_'Cause he's still in love with his first love. And I'm just a very, very close friend._

_"It's too cliché_

_I won't say I'm in love"_

_Yep, that's right, Meg. We're not saying it._

You keep on silently agreeing to the character until the last line.

_"At least out loud_

_I won't say I'm in love"_

You sigh. _I'm freaking in love. Freaking yes, I am, I admit. But at least out loud, I won't._

Still, Meg did eventually. It makes you wonder, will you ever do so, too?

You still wonder even until the clock strikes midnight. You grab the can of beer from Younghyun, who whined and clings on you, like he always does, again.

You drop the can on the center table and rest your back on the couch. You glance at the fox-eyed fellow hugging your arm.

You blink as you heard him mumble your name. He keeps on babbling like he always does when he's drunk.

You chuckle. "Dumbass."

"With you…" He continues to utter but you can't hear what he's saying fully. "Don't lose…" You try to listen closely but you still can't comprehend everything. "I love…"

You pierce your gaze at nothing in particular. Can it be?

As you straighten up, you keep on recalling the times you're with him. How he always supports you, smiles at you, gets your attention, clings on you.

_But there's Ayeon._

But what if he doesn't love her anymore?

He slowly flips his heavy eyelids open after the sun has already been up. Not long after, you also wake up, with his arms still around you, and his eyes darted on you.

"Younghyun?" He hums in response. "Can you describe her?"

"Who?"

"Someone you love?"

He beams. "First thing in the morning?" He grimaces as he rubs his eye. "Well, she's beautiful." He smiles again. "She's seen me at my worst and stayed beside me still. She always quarrel with me but she's also the person who understands me the most. I just love everything about her. I even love the way you roll your eyes at me, you know? And even when you--" he pauses and blinks. He stares blankly at you, realizing he kept on speaking until he unconsciously changrd the pronoun.

You abruptly plant a peck.

You won't say it out loud, huh?

"I'm in love with a cat."

He knits his forehead. "I told you I'm a fox."

"Who said it's you I'm in love with?"

He raises a brow and softly whines. "Dare to kiss me again and tell me you don't love me."

 _It's too cliché. I won't say I'm in love._ Meg's voice echoes in your head. You smile. Maybe being cliché isn't too bad at all."

"I'm in love with you."

His white teeth flash as he pulls your arm closer to hug it tighter. "Can you kiss me again?"

"Nope."

"Then can I kiss you instead?"

You can't stop your lips from stretching and before you can even response, he zips your mouth with his.

If you just knew that this is the result of saying you're in love with him out loud, you wish you've done it way earlier.


End file.
